Persona Ed: The mis-Edventure of the Investigation Team
by Gimmiesomethingsweet
Summary: Double D decided to enter himself and the Ed's to 'Inaba Escorting service' for the winners of the 'Learn across the world' contest, but Little did he know, the Midnight channel has reached the Cul-da-sac, that could mean absolute disaster to their home, Will The Investigation Team and their new friends Stop this new threat and the midnight Channel once and for all?
1. Prologue

**January 14'Th, 2012**

**Forecast: Cloudy with a chance of Rain**

**Location: Peach creek, Cul-da-sac**

A Young boy walked into the halls of the school, He was of normal size, but looked very scrawny in stature, he had a plain orange shirt and a black hoodie, accompanied with purple pants, red socks and dark blue shoes, he was going to one of his classes as he was also admiring the aroma of the halls, hearing the teachers give their lectures in their rooms, and more importantly, the fact he and his friends finally made it to high school, the last step before college, and then the chance to become a full fledged responsible adult.

"Ah, the beauty of Education" He said with nothing but excitement "What wonders will you have for me today?"

As he soon looked around, he saw a bulletin for a sort of new experience, The young boy soon walked to the paper and then looked at the wording

**Looking for young and Enthusiastic students to help 8 lucky students join our school for five months in our new 'Schoolers across the world program' do you have the determination and enthusiasm to welcome our neighbors of Inaba of japan? Sign up now!**

He soon looked at the paper and read it carefully, it seemed new students were joining the school roster for a while, he soon smiled out of excitement and realized he and his other companions could get a chance to make new friends from across the world, this was a very exciting moment for the hood wearing lad, he soon signed his name "Eddward 'Double D'" he soon noticed no one else actually signed the paper, which was sad, but at least he knew he could get the chance to accompany new classmates to his home.

"Oh I'm sure the fellows will be excited to hear about this news!" He said as he soon ran off to his class, but soon realized he was running too fast, so instead he began to just downgrade to a power walk.

After School

"Sheesh sockhead" Said the smaller teen "I don't think, giving a tour of peach creek to some japanese guys sounds so exciting to me, besides, they have money in Yen, I can't make a profit from these guys with my scams!"

This was one of Double D's Friends, Eddy, He's the self-proclaimed leader of the Eds, he had a yellow shirt with purple collar and sleeves, and a red line on the right side, accompanied with blue jeans and red shoes, The two were walking home from school, while going to their friends Ed's house since he was home sick all day, Double D soon sighed and then continued

"Glad to know that you know what the currency in Japan is eddy…" Said Edd, unamused of Eddy's act of greed "This is a chance to get to know new and interesting people, make a fresh start in the lives of others, and more importantly, welcome them to our humble abode that is known as peach creek, doesn't that just sound invigorating?"

Eddy soon Yawns and then continues walking, he wasn't really the person to really make friends with complete strangers, when he saw somebody he didn't know or care about, he just decided to scam them out of their money (most of the times, he'd even scam his friends)

"Eddy please" Double D soon held both his arms together and looked at his friend with anguish in his eyes "This is a big opportunity for me, you and Ed to finally make friends from a distant place, and more importantly, we can show them all the wonders of our home, it can help us make a bond with these people and have a special conection with us and them"

Eddy soon sighed and rolled his eyes at the taller boy, he soon began to think, if by any chance their coming over, the school has to use their currency and give them american money right, so that means he COULD scam them out of their profits, right? It didn't matter, once he became rich he could just go to japan or something, he soon grinned and made his decision

"You know Double D" he said "You're right, maybe it's best if we hang out with these guys and make friends with them or whatever"

"Eddy you really mean that!?" said Double D with excitement

Eddy soon grinned and gave his friend a thumbs up, the other boy soon jumped up for joy as he soon gave his other friend a grateful smile

"Oh Eddy, I'm so proud of you, now come on, let's go and find Ed, he'll be very happy to know what we'll be doing!"

"Alright" Said Eddy as he followed his friend to Ed's house

**Later**

The boys soon walked to the house of their friend Ed, but Soon Eddy looked back at Double D who was now putting on protection suit to prevent him from being sick

"Sockhead…" said Eddy "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting myself Eddy" Said Double D "I don't want to get sick and risk losing my perfect attendance because I got sick from Edd, besides, with all those germs, it could be hazardous to my health"

"Ed just has A cough" He said sounding a bit annoyed at the germaphobe "it's not like he's dying or anythi- Wait...Sockhead do you hear that?"

From Ed's room came some very up beating music with someone singing the song as well as Ed himself

"Hm...That sounds strange, were we scheduled to have a musical number right now?" Double D said as he soon checked his watch

"No way" Said Eddy "This isn't that kind of Fan Fic"

Eddy soon opened the door to see a Large young man with a green Jacket, with a T-Shirt with Red and White lines coming down horizontally with dark blue Jeans and black shoes, it sounded like Ed was feeling better, his room still covered with tissues and snot on the walls floor and ceiling, he soon looked at the two friends and then gave them a giant hug.

"EDDY, DOUBLE D!" Ed said happily as he soon let go of his friends "I just saw this Singer called Risette and she cured my sickness with her voice!"

"Ed" Double D started "I'm sure you probably healed from your sickness because of all the soup your mother and father gave you, Doesn't that sound more realistic?"

"I don't know Double D" Eddy Said "I mean, I it could be possible if a girl's really hot enough, but anyway, come on Ed, you can't even understand her, she was singing in Japanese."

"But Eddy" Ed Said "Music isn't something that you listen to for the lyrics, it's a way to listen to nice sounds and every time I see her she makes me feel queasy on the inside of my-"

"Whoa Whoa Okay we don't need to hear that!" Eddy said as he interrupted his large friend.

Double D soon smiled then took out a piece of paper with the information and the names of the contest winners.

**Your Job is to provide the company of the classmates of**

**Yu Narukami**

**Yosuke Hanamura**

**Chie Satonaka**

**Yukiko Amagi**

**Kanji Tatsumi**

**Rise Kujikawa**

**Naoto shirogane**

**And One Guest of the winner's Choice**

**Your job is to welcome them to their home and show them where they need to go and make sure they do not do anything to get in trouble, or it will mean immediate termination from the school and an early trip back hope to Inaba, Good luck, and give them the good old fashion Peach creek welcome!**

Ed's lips soon curved upward as he soon began to cheer for one of the guests that we're coming to the cul-da-sac.

"RISETTE IS COMING HERE!?" He asked excitedly "OH BOY OH BOY THIS IS SO COOL I GET TO MEET RISSETTE, I GET TO MEET RISETTE!"

Double D soon looked at the name of one of the guests then gasped, this was the first time anyone really famous came to the cul-da-sac, and it happened to be one of the most famous pop idols all around the world.

"Well now" Double D started "It looks like we'll be providing assistance to some celebrity of some sorts, that must be really exciting!"

Eddy soon grinned even brighter with this fact, they get to hang out with some famous celebrity, that must mean she must be banking in some fresh dough right? Of course she was, she's famous!

"Well" Said Eddy "I think it's best we hit the hay huh? it's already 6:00, So I'll see you guys later."

"W-Wait Eddy" Said Double D as he stopped his friend from leaving for a split second "We need to discuss what we'll be doing for tomorrow, since their coming to the cul-da-sac in three days, we need to prepare ourselves! I've already began reading the Japanese translator to make sure I learn a few phrases and sentences in Japanese."

Eddy soon groaned and then pulled himself away from Double D

"Come on Sockhead" Said the smaller boy "It's been a long day and we can figure all that stuff out tomorrow, besides as much as I'm proud of Ed for finally liking something thats human, I'd like to not hear 999 useless facts about Risette the super dee duper popstar."

"Alright Eddy…" Said Edd "I guess you can leave, but I asked the teachers to let us have the rest of the day to figure out what to do to welcome our new temporary neighbors, and don't worry, I asked to give us all our assignments as well, so we won't have to worry about-" At the time Double D was talking about Homework, Eddy had already left the room, and quite possibly the house, leaving the young brainiac to sigh

"Why do I even bother…?"

Later

Eddy was tired from his day of planning schemes for the upcoming students, but sadly he didn't have an idea that had any real way of scamming the new kids, he decided to quit and then laid down in his water bed

"Hah, new friends" Eddy Said "Give me a break, I mean, who would actually make friends with a complete stranger...I mean, sure the others forgave me but in the end when they found out about..him...b-but still, No way they can actually be friends with me, I'll just have to get some new suckers for saturday and for five months...alright, I better go to sleep before I continue to talk to myself." he said with a slight chuckle and then turned on his lava lamp them went to sleep

later Eddy soon woke up as he heard the sound of white noise from the other side of the room, he sighed as he soon got up and began to walk to the living room, he soon looked at the time from his watch as it said it was exactly midnight, obviously his dad must've slept with the TV on again.

"Hey Dad…" Groaned Eddy as he gave out a yawn "Do you have any idea what time it… is…?" he soon looked to see that his father was nowhere to be found, but then he looked at the TV.

This was strange, apparently Eddy's Dad was no where to be found, he wasn't on the couch or anything, he soon decided to turn off the Television set, but as Eddy was eating some food from earlier, he soon stepped on a jawbreaker then began to run on top of it then trip face first into the TV set, at this point you'd think he'd break the TV, but instead he went through the TV and then began to fall down to a portal of some sort, and as he fell, Eddy began to scream in fear.

He soon closed his eyes but then felt the falling stopped, he soon opened his eyes slowly then find a man sitting in a Limo, he was bald, but had hair growing from the back of his head, a black butler looking uniform, very large eyebrows, he also had pointy ears and a very large nose, he was also with a woman in blue, she had strange circles on her uniform as well as a book of some sort around her arms, she also had gray hair and looked quite beautiful.

"Welcome" Said the mysterious man "It seems you've stumbled upon here without knowing, allow me to introduce myself, My name is Igor I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"H-Huh wait a second!" Said Eddy in a sudden outburst "Wh-Who are you, and where the heck am I!? Y-You better give me answers or I-I-I'll…do something!"

"My, very feisty aren't you" he said with a light chuckle "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, this my dear boy, is a room that those who only are bound by a contract may enter, why… it may even be a fate…that fits YOU in the future… now then… Why don't you introduce yourself?"

it was official, Eddy was losing it, but for some reason, he was almost obligated answer, he couldn't lie to him, or at least, he thought he couldn't, could he?

"No, don't be stupid" Eddy thought "J-Just tell him the truth and you'll be fine…"

He soon took a deep breath and answered the large nose having fellow

"E-Eddy…" he said as he was in a state of confusion and fear.

"I see" said Igor "Now then, lets take a look into your future shall we?" Igor soon made a blue card appear out of thin air

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked as Eddy soon shook his head

"A-Ain't that a bunch of M-Mumbo Jumbo?" Eddy asked

"Well now…I wouldn't say that…" Igor said as soon made more cards appear "Each reading is done in the same cards… yet always different, I mean… life itself follows the same principles don't you agree Eddy?"

"No" He said impatiently "J-Just tell me my fortune so I can get out of here, please…"

This only made Igor chuckle as he soon moved Eddy's card face up to see that he had the Temperance in Reverse.

"Oh dear, The temperance in the reverse position" He said "You will soon have some sort of imbalance in your life, most likely that will be the key to make your contract… And the card indicating the future beyond that…"

He soon turned another Card right side up was the star

"The star, in the upright position" Said Igor "This particular card, represents Renewal and hope...quite interesting if I say so myself… It seems that you'll meet of a great mystery, and you must be the way of light"

"Wait, Great mystery?" Eddy said "W-What the heck does that even mean, like who are you, and why am I here!?"

Igor soon chuckled and then answered the boy's question the best he could

"My duty, is to assist you from the upcoming year, for if I do not, your future may be lost… But of course, We will not let this happen" he soon made all the cards disappear in thin air as if it was nothing

"Oh my, I've done it again" He said "I have forgotten to introduce my assistant to you, her name is Margaret, she herself is a resident here"

Eddy soon turned his attention to the quiet woman as she began to speak

"Good Evening" She began "My name is Margaret, I am here to accompany you through your journey"

Eddy soon got up and then looked around

"Okay, th-thats good and all but" he said "But what am I even doing here, who are you people really, WHERE THE HECK AM I!?"

"We shall discuss this another time Eddy" He said "But until then...farewell"

**January 15'Th, 2012**

**Forecast: Sunny**

**Location: Peach creek, Cul-da-sac**

Eddy soon Opened his eyes and saw that he was back in his bed, he looked around to see that everything was the same, was it all a dream? Was it some sort of weird dream?

"M-Maybe I shouldn't think about this whole thing…" He said nervously "I...I better get ready, those Japanese exchange students are coming here in a few days…"

He soon got up and ran to the closet to get his clothes, he didn't have time to take a shower so he just grabbed everything he needed for school and began to walk.

**Later**

All Three of the Ed's we're sitting down in a table, as Double D was discussing to Ed on what he needed to learn and what he needed to do in order to make his new guests feel comfortable, so he made about a three hour seminar of what not to do when encountering your favorite Idol, since Ed is a big fan or Risette, it was probably a good idea to tell him what he shouldn't do or to her, Eddy, was not paying attention, in fact, he was actually finishing his homework, he felt as if he needed to do the whole 'welcome to peach creek' thing, this caught Double D's attention, he soon stopped with his lecture and then looked at Eddy.

"E-Eddy?" he said "Your...doing your homework?"

"Yeah, What's it to ya huh!?" Eddy said

"I Apologize Eddy" he said nervously "I-It's just… You never do your homework… it's very… Unsettling to say the least… Is something bothering you Eddy?"

"..." he stayed silent, this made Double D worried, he soon walked over to his friend as he soon, sat down next to his smaller friend

"Eddy...What's troubling you chum?"

The Smaller Ed soon looked up at his two friends and gave out a deep sigh, what ever was bothering him, it must have been too tragic

"Like...I..." Eddy began "I had this, dream I think it was a dream but I...I don't know what the heck it was about...Like, Was it a dream, o-or was it some sort of weird hallucination, I-I'm seriously freaking out here man!"

"Eddy get a hold of yourself!" Double D insisted "I understand you're going through A lot of stress right now but I seriously Need you for this...Please Eddy, this is very important for not just me, but for you and Ed as well..."

MAybe that was it...was he just freaking out because he wanted to impress the new kids? sucker them out of their money...probably, he wasn't sure, so he nodded for Double D's sake, he then sighed deeply as he soon out his face down on the table.

"These new kids...what if their trouble or something?" He asked

"...Well..." Double D soon pondered for a moment then smiled

"We'll just have to wait and see Eddy"


	2. Chapter 1: A new mystery

**January 15'th, 2012**

**Forecast: Partially cloudy**

**Location: Inaba, Japan**

Today was the day, Yu and his friends were going to take a five month trip to a place called 'Peach Creek' after Yosuke won the 'Learn across the world' contest a few weeks ago, It was nice to be back in Inaba, but now he had to go somewhere else, it felt a bit lackluster, but at least his friends we're coming along this time, Yu was wearing his signature uniform, a black jacket and black pants, he had a white plain shirt on as well as black shoes, He was finished with all the packing, he had a big day ahead of him, and he got to spend the rest of the time with his friends, the best part was he won't have to leave anybody again.

"Big Bro?" A voice from out of Yu's room, Yu walked over to see his niece Nanako was calling, she was small and had a pink dress on, and had short brown hair with pigtails, she looked down and then gave a big sigh.

"N-Nanako" He said "Whats wrong? did you fall or something?"

"..." She didn't speak, she hesitated for a long time until she hugged his waist tightly

"D-Don't go…" She Said "I don't want you to leave again…"

Yu sighed as he soon went down on one knee and returned her hug

"Nanako…" he started "I know I'm going somewhere else... but I won't leave forever, I know I just came back and I'm leaving again but… Yosuke said we could only bring one person and… we can't leave Teddie by himself" He said with a slight chuckle, hoping Nanako would return the laughter and understand, but sadly it didn't work

"Look, I'll be back soon" He said "Once I come back, we'll spend the entire day together, okay?" Nanako sniffled as she soon gave her cousin a bright smile

"Okay big bro…" She soon backed up and then took her pinkie out "Pinkie Swear?"

The grey hair boy soon smiled and then held her pinkie with his

"It's a promise Nanako"

**Later**

Yu and Nanako we're in the car, driving to the train station, Dojima was riding the car, Dojima was a tall man with a gray shirt, dark gray hair Black pants, a black pair of shoes, and was wearing his orange Tie and had his usual five o'clock shadow since he had the day off, so he had time to see Yu and his friends off, and now that the recent case was over, he could spend more time with Nanako.

"Hopefully she won't be so lonely anymore" He thought "Now that Dojima's more present at home, hopefully he'll make sure Nanako get's the attention she deserves" he sighed as he looked back at Nanako, who gave her cousin a bright comforting smile, as he soon returned a smile of his own.

They soon reached the train station as Yu went to the trunk to grab his bags, he smiled lightly as he soon saw His friends waiting for their ride

"Hey bro, You made it!" Said The brown spikey haired teen, that was Yosuke Hanamura, Yosuke had the same uniform that Yu had, but under his jacket was a white shirt with a red collar on the top, accustomed to his signature orange headphones, He was Yu's best friend in a way, they spent the most time together as Yosuke referred to Yu as his 'Bro' or 'Partner' The two were that close together, never once did Yu feel it was much, because he values Yosuke as a friend as well as all of his friends.

"You really think I'd miss this?" Yu asked, as Yosuke gave a slight chuckle to his friend

"Of course not" Yosuke said with a bright smile as he soon looked at Dojima and Nanako "Oh, Dojima san, Nanako Chan, You came to see us off I see?"

"Yep" Dojima said "We just wanted to make sure that you all went on the train safely, it's a shame to see you all leave for five months though."

"Well, what ya gonna do right?" Yosuke said "I mean, a chance to travel across the world sounds pretty exciting, sucks that it's gonna be so long though, I'm pretty sure a Train and plane ride would be a real pain, it really sucks sure, but at least we'll be back for summer."

"Hey! Hold up!" Said a girl with brown hair from afar running with another girl with her hand, The brunette was Chie Satonaka, And the girl with her was Yukiko Agami, Chie had her Green Jacket, with a yellow long T line from her front area as well as two yellow stripes on each arm, she had a skirt with shorts underneath so it can be easier to move around and not deal with any perverts trying to look under as well as white socks and black shoes.

Yukiko was the girl with lovely long black hair as well as a Red headband for more style, she had a red sweater on with a yellow scarf and shared the same skirt as Chie, with her black stockings and black shoes.

"Bout time you two made it" Yosuke Said impatiently "We we're planning on ditching ya weren't we bro?"

"Please don't get me involved" He said bluntly

"Sheesh, you're a real jerk Yosuke!" Chie said as she soon punched him right in the arm.

"OW JEEZ THAT HURT!" Yosuke said holding his arm "You know, you should be a bit more nicer to the guy whos bringing you along to the trip!"

"And you should be nicer to your guests!" She shouted

"It's nice seeing you all today" Yukiko said respectfully "I heard the trip was going to be a while, so I insisted to pack everyone some lunch for the trip." She soon took out a box lunch for everyone as she gave them out one by one.

Everyone soon looked at the boxes in horror, last year she and Chie did the same thing a few years ago, but that only made Yu, Yosuke and Kanji Sick to their stomachs, The three friends gulped in unison as Yu soon backed up a bit.

"Umm I-It sure looks delicious Y-Yukiko…" Yu lied as he was in a state of fear "Y-Yosuke, would you like to try it?"

"NO- ER I-I mean, Ch-Chie should try it first I mean, she IS Yukiko's longest friend riiight?" Yosuke said as he soon hid behind Yu

Chie soon looked around and then got an idea, it wasn't the best Idea in the world, but she was desperate.

"W-Well Yukiko" She started "Maybe we should wait till we get to the plane ride, I-It'd be such a waste of effort if we all ate it right now R-Right?"

"Hmm…" She started to think for a bit "I guess you're right Chie Chan, alright, I'll wait until we get onto the plane, they should still taste good...I think"

"SHE'S NOT EVEN SURE IF IT'S GOOD OR NO-" Yosuke was interrupted by a punch in the gut by Chie

"Hush up you idiot!" She whispered "Do you want to make Yukiko sad or something?"

"W-Well" Yosuke Whispered "What are we gonna do once we get to the airport!"

"W-Well...uum..H-HEY Wheres teddie?" She said as she completely ignored the question at hand

"You just changed the subject didn't you…" Yosuke said as he sighed "I don't know really, Teddie was here a second-"

"HELLO MY LOVELIES!~" A blonde boy shouted in happiness, This was teddie, he's a very charming yet pervy and childish boy, he had a white ruffle shirt, with a rose on the right side, he was also accustomed with black jeans and shoes, he soon went over to Nanako and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Nanako chan, I'll miss you soooo much!" He said as he kept giving her a tight bear hug.

"Ehehe T-Teddie, stop that, I'll be fine!" She giggled as she returned his hug with her own

"Hey guys, don't forget about me!" Said a Larger and stronger looking boy, That was Kanji Tatsumi, He's a lower classmen in their high school as well as another member of the investigation team, he had his school jacket on as well as a black shirt with a skull and crossbones, as well as black jeans and brown shoes, he also had a scar around his left eye.

"Kanji, glad you could make it." Said Yu with a soft smile

"Yeah, of course!" He said with a bright smile "Like I'd leave you guys all by yourselves, come on, who do you think I am?"

"Well All were missing is Rise and Naoto" said Yosuke "Where can those two be?"

"Hey guys!" a girl with dark brown hair Said as she walked over towards her friends, This was Rise Kujikawa, also known as Risette, she's a pop star who went on a hiatus for all of last year, She had dark brown hair with pigtails as well The same type of Jacket Yu and Yosuke was wearing as well as a yellow scarf and had the same skirt Chie and Yukiko was wearing, as well as black stockings and black shoes.

"Rise, You made it" Yosuke said "Now we're missing Naoto, Rise, do you know where she is?"

"Oh about that" She started "Naoto said that she was gonna meet us at the airport, she had to finish up a case and said since she'll be free for five months she can spend the rest of her time with us."

"Aw man" Said Yosuke "I thought we'd all be together while we went to Peach Creek" he soon sighed as the Train soon came to stop on their way.

"Looks like it's time to go" Said Kanji as he soon entered the train

"Oh, Yu kun, this is a bit strange don't you think?" Said Yukiko

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He asked

"Well it's just...you're not leaving us this time….but we're all leaving Nanako chan…"

"Yo Thats harsh!" Said Yosuke abruptly, with that Yu sighed and walked over to Nanako and smiled

"Take care of this place for me alright?" he said as he soon gave her a small hug

"Okay big bro!" she said as she gave Yu another big hug

"Take care Alright Yu?" Said Dojima as he took his hand out to shake Yu's hand

Yu smiled and shook his uncles hand as he and his friends soon waved at Dojima and Nanako as they all entered the Train, they soon put their bags away as Yu soon sat down and looked outside of the window and looked at his family as the train soon started to ride off to it's destination.

"Cheer up Partner" Said Yosuke as he sat next to Yu, patting his back "We'll be back in five months, and besides, we get to go and check out a new place...Okay, normally I'd be really depressed to but...my dad always says that to cheer me up when…I...move away…Okay I'll stop talking now"

Yu soon chuckled and patted Yosuke's back as well, he smiled and then gave him a nod

"Thanks Yosuke" he said to Yosuke "At least I'm with you guys right now, who knows, maybe we'll make some new friends too."

**January 15'th, 2012**

**Forecast: Partially cloudy**

**Location: Peach Creek Cul-de-sac**

Edd was preparing the special day for the new students attending Peach creek, they were going to be here tomorrow, Eddy helped with the cooking, though, he was use to making Egg omelets and such, he wasn't use to making a bunch of japanese food, most of the time, Eddy didn't even know what he was suppose to be making.

"The only thing I know how to pronounce is rice ball and Cury sock head!" Eddy Complained as he kept on cooking the food "I mean, shouldn't YOU be the one cooking? And why do we have to make such a japanesy style gourmet buffet? can't we just order burgers or something?"

"Oh, Burgers are Yummy in my tummy Eddy!" Yelled Ed as he was making the 'Welcome to Peach Creek' Sign with paint with Double D helping out with the spelling.

"Eddy, I need to make sure Our fellow classmates are welcomed and are comfortable in our environment" Said Double D as he soon gave Eddy and Ingredient for Kitakata Ramen

"Alright, just soup right?" He asked "That sounds a lot easier, Come on sockhead Ed's A big boy now, can't you come and help me with this stupid cooking…? Also you spelled Taco wrong, it's with a K not a C Mister Smarty pants" Eddy soon chuckled thinking Double D finally made a mistake.

"Actually Eddy" Said Edd "Tako is a type of Sashimi, don't worry it should be easy to make."

"I hope they don't think we're like weeaboos or something…" Eddy Grumbled as he kept on cooking for the new kids who would be here tomorrow.

"I wonder what those new kids are like" Eddy pondered as he kept cooking for the big day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2: Friends in unEDxpected places

**January 16'th, 2012**

_**Forecast: Partially cloudy**_

_**Location: Peach Creek, Cul-de-sac**_

Today was the day, Double D opened his eyes slowly as he soon woke up from his bed and then began to walk to the shower to get ready, freshened up and ready to go, he then thought on where to gather his other friends for the arrival of the classmates from Inaba, he smiled at the thought of getting along with his new friends, hopefully Ed might even get closer to Rise since he's her number one fan, but he also hope's Eddy opens up to them as well, five month's are not really that long, but he was sure Eddy would learn to get along with at least one of them...right?

"Well" He said as he looked at his watch "It's almost time, I better message the others, they'll be so excited to know our new classmates are almost here!" he soon looked at his pager and looked at the contacts and began to Text Ed and Eddy

_'Dear Ed and/or Eddy_

_Meet me at the Train station by 11:00 AM_

_-Your Friend Edd'_

He soon smiled as he looked at his message and sent them to both Ed and Eddy, he then ate breakfast, and after he was done he started washing the dishes as well as find a sticky note for his parents and began writing once more.

_'Dearest mother and father_

_I will be going out with Ed and Eddy to meet the new students from Inaba, I'm sure you're just as excited as I am to be meeting others from a far away land, I do hope to make good friends with them, and will hopefully return by 5-6:00 PM_

_-As always, Love Eddward'_

Double D soon walked over to the door as he soon went outside and locked it, he then walked to the way to the train station, hoping that the others will join him soon.

**Ed's House**

Ed was collecting a bunch of things for Rise to sign, but sadly he looked at all of them and remembered what Double D told him a few days ago, he remembered hearing that Celebrities are just like normal people, and should be treated as such.

"I wanna be Rise's friend" Said Ed "So no fanboy stuff!" he said as he put all of his Stuff away to under his bed and smiled, he soon had his phone vibrate on a pile of clothes, he soon looked at it and saw Double D texted him a while ago, he chuckled happily as he soon ran to the door and then went over and laughed happily as he went through the door

"Bye mom, Bye Dad" He said happily "I'm gonna go make friends with a Pop star!"

"Alright Sweetie!" Said a happy women chirping happily in the kitchen as she was doing the dishes, she was a tall blonde women with the old 50's style hairdo, she had red painted nails as well as a white bow on her head, she also had a normal pink dress with a white apron and red shoes.

"A pop star?" Said A man who soon entered the kitchen, he had dirty yellow Teeth as well as orange hair, hairy arms and a matching unibrow but more bushy than Ed's, he has a green shirt and dark purple jeans, and had dark brown shoes

"Where does Ed get his Imagination" Ed's mother said

"Ah come on Hun" Said Ed's Father "Don't you remember when I hung out with all those famous people when I was a roadie? I'm sure our Ed's just getting some-"

"Getting some what exactly..?" She said, giving The father the cold stare

"Uhh...W-Well I mean….heh...I-I just...Hey S-Someone better go and drop the kids off!" He soon scattered to Ed's Direction and grabbed onto him as they made a break for it at to the car

"Oh boy Dad, you coming to meet my new friends!" Ed said happily

"Y-Yep!" He said a bit nervously as he soon buckled Ed's Seat and then looked at his wife, walking to the door "Cause I love my kids, AND MY WIFE!"

"Of course you do honey" She said with a displeased sigh as she soon slammed the door

"Ah geez" Said Ed's Father, he soon looked at his son and smiled "So slugger, Where to?"

"Oh Oh" Ed started "Double D's Going to the Train Station so we should go get Eddy then we can Pick up Double D!"

"Sounds like a plan Stan, Lets go" He said as he started the engine and began to go to Eddy's place

"But I'm Ed" Ed said, as his Dad sighed and gave a slight chuckle

**Eddy's House**

Eddy didn't get a hint of sleep last night, it's not like he worked all night, but he was thinking of the incident from a few nights ago, when he entered that weird place, he saw Igor and Margaret, talking about some sort of contract, but Eddy didn't know what all that was about.

"Contract…" He said "What the heck does that mean… I mean...who even was that guy….was it even a dream or what… Maybe I'm overthinking it but… Damn, I need a soda or something…" He soon walked to the Kitchen and saw the TV on again, it was talking about the incident at Mondo A go go.

Apparently there was a Homicide at the amusement park, Eddy soon turned the volume of the TV up to see what happened, sadly the reports didn't say anything about his big brother , Mathew, they only said that 5 people went missing while the other employees were killed in a tragic 'accident', he and Eddy never really got along, but he always admired him as a cool guy, even though he was nothing but a giant bully, he sighed and turned off the TV, not wanting his parents to see what happened.

"Bro's...missing…?" he asked "Serve's that jerk right… I just hope he didn't do anything TOO stupid…"

he soon heard a knock on the door , Eddy's Parent's were at a Santana Concert, the heard that the lines were going to be long so they went early, it's probably Ed coming to tell Eddy about the Text, he soon walked over to the door to see Ed and his Dad

"Hey there skipper" Said Ed's Dad as he soon pat Eddy's Head, with Ed laughing a bit at Eddy's middle name

"Do you really have to Ed's Dad?" He said with a slight growl

"Heh, I'm only teasing ya Eddy" He said with a chuckle "So Ed said that you and Double D's gonna meet up with some Japanese kids? and a pop star of some sort?"

"Yeah" Eddy said "Sockhead made us do this stupid program, so now we gotta give these guys a tour or something, are you gonna act as our chauffeur Ed's Dad?"

"Eddy, just call me Jim please?" He asked politely.

"Nah, calling you Ed's Dad sounds better you know?"

"Fine Fine, come on, we gotta go and meet up with Double D, I'll drop you guys off, but don't do any scamming alright?"

"Whatever" Eddy soon walked to the car with Ed and his Father, he sighed as he sat next to Ed and looked out of the window as the car started going to the train station.

"Hey, something Biting ya?" Said Jim.

"Huh?" he asked as he soon shook his head "Y-Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't get that much sleep last night Don't worry about it Ed's Dad."

"Isn't this Exciting Eddy?!" Ed said as he gave his friend a small hug "We're gonna meet new friends, Ed is a happy Ed yes he is!"

**Later**

Double D soon waited for his Friends to arrive at the train station, he was very excited as he soon hear a honk from afar, he looked around and then saw Ed's Fathers Car, he soon smiled as he soon walked up to his friends and Ed's father as Ed soon ran up and gave Double D a hug.

"WE MADE IT ON TIME!" Ed announced "Oh I'm a good boy, aren't I double D?"

"Y-Yes Ed, but please let go, I can't beathe…" Ed soon let go of his friend as Ed's father soon gave him a slap on the back, making him fall down.

"Yikes, You alright there kiddo?" he asked as Double D soon got back up.

"Y-Yes Jim" Said Double D as he was in a bit of pain "N-No problems here…."

"Great, so you need me to stick around or what?"

"Well, we will need to take their bags back to the hotel, but since it's close by I'm sure it won't be any trouble."

"Right, well just in case here" Ed's father soon gave Double D Forty Dollars "This should be enough for the Taxi, so hope this helps out sockhead."

"O-Oh my, thank you Jim" Double D said with a bright smile.

"Haha! No problem Double D" He said as he rubbed his head "Well, I gotta go back to the wife, I'll see you boys later" he soon walked to the car and began to drive off waving at Ed and his friends as he went by.

"My, forty Dollars" said Double D as he soon looked at Eddy, who was sitting on the bench, waiting for the new kids to show up "Eddy...is something wrong?"

"Gee sockhead" Said Eddy "Can't a guy just be waiting for some Transfer students in peace?" he sighed as he soon kept on looking for the next train to come by.

Double D soon looked at Ed, as he soon walked over to his taller friend.

"Ed, what's wrong with Eddy?" Double D asked " Usually when we get even a cent Eddy is usually all over it like a pack of hyenas sharing a dead animal."

"I dunno Double D" Said Ed as he scratched his head "Eddy's been acting strange ever since we were in Dad's car, Y-You think it has something to do with mole mutants eating Eddy's brain and replacing it with a more gentle and kinder small fry named Eddy, but instead with a Y at the end it's an I and E!?"

Double D soon ignored Ed's Comment and then walked over to Eddy, he had to at least try and cheer up his companion, so hopefully he can get an answer from him.

"E-Eddy?" said Double D "Are you sure nothings bothering you...I mean, I have forty Dollars and you're not even trying to haggle me so we can go and buy jawbreakers…"

"I don't wanna talk about it alright?" Said Eddy as he pouted.

"Oh my…" Said Double D as he soon patted Eddy's back "Cheer up fellow, if you want to talk, me and Ed will help any way we can, but if you don't want to right now… I understand, but just know, we're always there for you."

Eddy soon groaned and then looked at his friends, Double D was right, they've always been there for him, even when he got those beatings from the other kids, they always stayed and shared the same fate as Eddy, he soon gave them a smile and then snatched the two twenties from Double D's hands.

"Ahh, don't worry Double D" Said Eddy "I was just messing with ya so I can get a good look at these babies! Man Forty Whole dollars! You know how many jawbreakers we could buy with these!?"

Double D couldn't help but smile slightly, he knew Eddy was still troubled by something, but he still didn't know what it was, hopefully he cheered Eddy up a bit, but he just figured he'll get it out of Eddy sooner or later.

"Back to normal I see" Double D said with a slight giggle, as Ed soon gave him and Eddy a shriek of happiness as he pointed at the train coming their way.

"Guys Guys" Ed Yelled "The trains here, new friends and adventures for Ed!"

Eddy and Double D soon stood up tall as they soon walked over to the train tracks as it was getting closer.

**Meanwhile inside the train**

Naoto was looking outside and stared at all the peach tree's and lakes that we're surrounding them, she couldn't believe it, the midnight channel returning? Again? There was no way though...the case was closed, or so she thought, the fact that murders were happening here made her feel uneasy, soon Yu patted her shoulder and gave a small smile.

"It'll be fine" he said "We can work this out, like we always do, right?"

Naoto soon looked at all her friends, talking about completely different things, Chie most likely talking about the different types of steak and meet she'll get to eat with her friends, Yosuke making jokes about chies weight then getting kicked in the gut, it was still the same, it made her feel a bit better, knowing her friends were still with her, the team soon felt the Train stop.

"Well, this is it!" Yosuke Said as he and the rest of his friends had gotten their bags as they soon walked out of the door they were greeted with open arms as Double D began to clear his throat and begin to take precautions and speak in japanese.

"Kon'nichiwa Inaba no dōkyūsei" Double D started "Pīchikurīku e yōkoso, watashi wa Eddward gozen, korera wa watashi no yūjin Edo to Ediāru. Watashitachi wa anata no enjo kyō mo o kōei ni omoimasushi, anata ga iru kagiri sore ga toru yō ni osamaru no o tasukeru!"

The investigation Team looked at the Boy with the sock on his head, with Yukiko beginning to laugh.

"Ch-Chie, H-He has a sock on his head- HA HA HA HA" She said, as Double D soon shook his head in surprise.

"Y-You spoke english?" He asked

"Yeah dude of course" Said Yosuke "We already knew english before we got here , so don't sweat it"

"I-I….Learned...Japanese in three days...for nothing?" Double D said as he soon rubbed his forehead.

"Well, now that that's over" Eddy said as he soon kicked Double D out of the way to take his hand out and shook Yosuke's "Name's Eddy, Thats Double D, and the monobrow over there is Ed"

"R-R-R-Ree Re-Reeee" Ed kept on mumbling as he soon started sweating nervously as he kept on looking at Rise

"Uhh...is he okay?" Kanji said as he walked over to Ed and started poking his head

"Don't bother there's nothing in there" Eddy laughed as he soon looked at Chie who was talking to Yukiko, he soon gazed upon her from head to toe, he had'nt felt like this since he first met Nazz, his feelings of something so wonderful, Chie soon looked at Eddy as he soon looked away and began to whistle a bit, this caught her attention as she soon walked towards him.

"Hey, Eddy was it?" She asked "You look really red all of a sudden, plus...your sweating" she said as she backed up a bit more, Eddy soon came back to his senses and then cleared his throat.

"U-Uhh, hey there, I uuh I'm uuh...It's r-really nice to meet you and….I...OH HEY LOOK!" he soon pointed at a random Direction and then ran towards Ed, who was still mumbling something.

"Hey Yu?" Yosuke said as he started whispering to his partner "You think these guys seem kinda...weird to you? I mean look at em."

Yu soon did exactly that, he walked over to them and observed them up close, then he poked Eddy, which made Eddy slap his hand away from him, Yu soon picked up Double D who was still on the floor from Eddy's kick, and got a bit of dust off of him as Yu soon backed up and looked at Ed who kept on mumbling, he then walked up to Yosuke and then shook his head.

"They seem fine to me." He said "Other than the fact that one of them has a height problem."

"HEIGHT PROBLEM!?" Eddy said with a bit of rage, as he was about to say something else, he was soon greeted with a calm smile and shook Eddy's hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you" He said "I'm Yu Narukami, I hope we can be good friends Eddy"

This made Eddy silent for a bit, he soon pouted and then looked away for a second.

"Yeah w-whatever" Eddy said, getting a weird vibe by this strange boy

"Alright" Yosuke started "So now that you introduced yourselves, I'll do some introductions my self, I'm Yosuke Hanamura, the contestant winner, and these guys are Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, Yu Narukami, Kanji Tatsumi, Teddie , Rise Kujikawa and Naoto Shirogane, its a pleasure to meet-"

" RISE!" Ed finally yelled as he soon tackled the Idol and soon gave her a big hug "Oh boy Oh boy, Risette is here, she's gonna stay with us for five months, Ed is happy Ed is super happy!"

"Gah...Wait...Can't...Breath…" Rise Said as Ed kept on hugging her

"GAH!" Teddie said "This isn't fair, I-I didn't know there we're so many perverts here in peach creek, what a shame!"

"Your the one to talk…" Yosuke mumbled

"ED NO DROP HER THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!" Double D said as Ed soon complied and let her go, he soon bowed down and sighed

"Sorry miss Rise" Ed said "I just wanted to thank you…"

"Thank me…?" She asked "B-But...we never met before, and you just gave me a really strong hug...ow, my back still hurts…"

"I know!" Ed said "But you healed me with your amazing singing voice when I was sick, so I wanted to give you a nice hug!"

"Healed you...with my voice? W-Wait I don't-" Eddy soon grabbed onto Rise's shoulder and then started to explain.

"When he was sick he started listening to your music." he said "Just like, I don't know, go along with it or whatever got it? Ed's not really that bright…or bright at all actually."

Rise soon smiled and nodded at Eddy as she soon walked back to Ed

"Well…" she started "I didn't know my voice was so powerful, I'm glad I could help with your illness, but just act like I'm a normal person okay?" She said as she soon gave Ed a wink

Ed soon nodded and gave her another, slightly softer hug (But not too soft)

"Rise and Ed are best friends!" He announced happily as rise gave a forceful laugh

"Is he always like this?" Yosuke asked Eddy

"Yeah, you get use to it" He said patting Yosuke in the back

"Yeah, we have a few lovable idiots of our own don't worry" Yosuke said with a light laugh

Double D soon smiled as Eddy and Ed seemed to be having fun with a few of the residents of inaba, he soon noticed Yukiko standing next to him, He soon slightly stepped back as he saw her.

"Um Eddward Kun?" She began "Are you alright? You seem a bit distant, Also you're backing up from me, do I have something on my face?"

"Oh n-n-no it's nothing!" he said as his face soon started burning "I'm just...glad Eddy and Ed are having fun right now is all…"

She soon smiled at him as Double D soon blush was now made clear at this point, which soon made him go back to the group, not wanting to make some embarrassing conversation with Yukiko.

"A-Alright l-ladies and Gentlemen"Double D started "Today I Double D Eddward will be escorting you all over peach creek,we'll only have to go to a few places, so everyone follow me in a normal path, and please don't wonder off."

"Alright Dude." Yosuke said "Sound's like a plan, but you think we could go and get some stuff though, I kinda want something to munch on."

"Oh yeah!" Teddie said "I would really like to get something to nibble onto!"

Eddy soon looked at Double D and Ed as he soon jumped in front of the Investigation Team.

"Alright you dudes and babes!" Eddy announced as he stood on top of a trash can and pointed at the heavens, as the sun was soon shining a light from behind him. "You can't be a member of the cul-de-sac unless you have had the forbidden fruit, and that fruit isn't a fruit at all, instead it's something sweeter and even greater than a fruit!"

"Really Kamina?" Yosuke said with a smirk. "Then tell us, what exactly are you talking about?"

Eddy soon looked at Yosuke and pointed at him

"Okay one, please NEVER make references to anime without my consent" He said "And two, what I'm talking about is the sweetest favorable treat of the entire galaxy, or at least in the cul-de-sac, and that my friends, are jawbreakers!"


	4. Chapter 3: New Beginnings, Same Eds

**January 16'Th, 2012**

**Forecast: Partially cloudy**

**Location: Peach Creek, Cul-de-sac**

The gang soon began walking into the candy store as Double D kept on showing everyone every single detail of the way the cul-de-sac was made, why it was founded, when it was build, etc.

"Dude, can you cut us a break with the history lesson already?" Yosuke said, sounding very bored, not really caring about how peach creek was found by Eddy's ancestor's (Completely ignoring the Kankers side mind you) "Can we just look around like normal people…?"

Double D soon sighed as Eddy soon stopped everybody from moving on with the tour "I think it's about time we put the tour on hold sockhead" Said Eddy "Anyway this is the candy shop, the home and Land of the legendary Jawbreakers!"

"Question…" Yukiko soon raised her hand "Why exactly are we going to buy Jawbreakers..?"

"That my fair lady is an excellent question" Eddy said as he soon began to walk "You see, Jawbreakers from where you guys are, might just be one of those small little balls that you can't chew, But, what if I told you that there were giant jaw breakers bigger than the size of your own head!?"

"What?" Yosuke said in disbelief "Come on, you're just messing with us…"

Eddy soon smirked as they soon entered the candy store, Teddie soon looked around and stared at all the other candies, fudge, chocolates, caramel and all the other snacks he had, he sighed happily as he soon began to tug Eddy's shirt.

"Hey, you think we can buy all the candy here!?" he said excitedly, Eddy soon Shushed Teddie by putting some duct tape over his mouth.

"Well that was annoying…" He said bluntly "Anyway, we're only gonna take a pick of one of THESE BABIES!" Eddy soon showed the Investigation team the giant orbs of liquid sugar, the teens looked at in in awe, never in their lives have they seen a snack so big before.

"W-Woah!" Said Yosuke "Th-Those are jawbreakers!?"

"Yep" Eddy said as he soon paid the cashier for eleven jawbreakers "Now Dig in everybody!" The Ed's soon put the giant orbs inside of their mouth with ease, having the wonderful taste of the jawbreakers invade their taste buds, as the investigation team had trouble with eating their food, Yousuke just decided to poke it for a bit and kept on looking around it, trying to see if there was just some weird way to eat it.

"Mishter Hanahmarah?" Said double D with his mouth stuffed with a Jawbreaker "Awe you Habinch thrubhl wih your awbweaker?"

"How The hell are you guys able to eat it so easily!?" He said with a hint of jealousy and anger

"Eh, uou get ush to it wen you ive here fo as lwong ash we haf" Said Eddy with his Jawbreaker inside of his mouth as well.

"Hmm…" Chie Soon tried stuffing it into her mouth but it was nearly impossible as her mouth wasn't big enough "Darn it, I can't do it!"

Teddie soon took his duct tape off of his mouth as he soon kept on looking at the giant orb then opened his mouth wide. butt after he was about to dig in Double D then took the jawbreaker away from Teddie as he soon looked at the bit into his own teeth then angrily looked at his direction.

"Hey!" Said Teddie "Whats the big idea, I was about to chow down to some sweet sugary goodness!"

"Nho Nho Theddie you don't unersand" He explained "It hash to desholv in your mouf fo you to enjoy."

Yu soon stared into the jawbreaker and then with ease he put the entire thing into his mouth, the rest of the investigation team looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"Is not dat hard…" Yu said while he had the jawbreaker on one side of his cheek

"Come on bro what the hell!" Yosuke said as he still had his jawbreaker in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

The rest of the Investigation team decided to save their jawbreakers for later as it was nearly impossible for them to eat it, except for Yu and the Ed's who had finished theirs a long time ago, Eddy soon laughed as he soon walked alongside Yu.

"Man Yu, You sure can know how to stomach a jawbreaker," Said Eddy "it usually takes people a few months before they get down to it."

"It wasn't so hard" Yu explained "I just had to put it in my mouth right?"

"Show off." Yosuke said under his breath

"Don't be so glum Yosuke kun" Double D said "I'm sure you'll get down to it eventually, why it took me about a year till I finally got down to eating a jawbreaker."

"Oh...that's reassuring…"

Double D soon frowned and then saw Eddy chuckle slightly and then gave Eddy a more 'Shut up' type look, as Eddy looked away and began to whistle in an Innocent look on his face.

"Anyway, we should probably get you all to the hotel" Double D announced to the investigation team "We still have enough money for the bus so we can-"

"Double D!" Eddy Interrupted his hoodie wearing friend as he soon had an idea "We can't let our new friends go through the horrible buses, I mean, these are exchange students from Japan, like they probably ride on trains all the time, as well as like dragons and stuff."

"Dragons…?" Naoto asked feeling a bit offended by Eddy's comment

"Yeah...you guys don't ride in like Dragons or anything like that, maybe nimbus clouds, Giant robots or-"

"Stop, right now." Double D said to Eddy, he soon sighed as he soon began to talk once more.

"I just thought that it'd be nice if WE offered you guys some transportation!" Eddy Said as the investigation team looked at Eddy a confused look in their faces

"Wait a sec." Kanji said "You guys can't even drive, how are you gonna get us to the hotel?"

"Glad you asked Kanji!" Eddy said as he soon snapped his fingers and then walked into a corner while the others followed him, he soon presented them with a bus made out of cardboard Boxes, and a few Wagons on the bottom, as well as seats inside attached with duct tape and rope to keep the Wagons a hold, it also had a rope that Ed had to pull on the floor, Eddy soon looked at the Group and smiled wickedly.

"Yeah…"Chie soon backed up a bit and then pointed at the 'bus' "There's no way I'm getting on that thing…"

Eddy soon looked Chie who seemed to be pretty mad.

"Y-Yeah that's pretty stupid!" he said hastily as he soon kicked the ride out of the way and threw it in a nearby dumpster I-It was just a joke we pull in peach creek a-all the time...heh heh….yeah...funny…" he soon took out the 48 dollars and walked to a nearby bench waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Let's...just wait for the bus then…" Double D said "I do apologize for Eddy's rude behavior, he likes for me and Ed to participate in his sc-" Eddy soon threw a rock at the boy, causing him to fall down.

"Screaming at others." Eddy said nervously "You see, I have a tendency to r-randomly scream AHH! S-See just uh just like that...heh heh..." The others looked at Eddy in confusion as they soon turned away and waited for the bus to show up.

Eddy soon took Double D from the collar and then looked at Chie and back at him.

"Look Sockhead" Eddy began "That Chie girls really weird, like, she's making me feel these weird feelings I thought whenever I talked to Nazz, but for her it's like that but a bazillion times more!"

"Eddy what are you-" Then it hit him, this was something Eddy wasn't really use to yet, but now it was finally happening to him, he thought that he would be the first one to experience this, but surprisingly it was Eddy

"Eddy...don't you know what that feeling is?"

"Wh-What is it Double D?"

"You're in love Eddy!"

"AHH!" He soon covered Double D's mouth before the others looked at them again "Uhh...me and Double D need to t-talk in private…" he soon grabbed his friend and walked back to the alley.

"Eddy, I can't believe I'm saying this but, it seems as if you've seem to grown a bit interested in Miss Satonaka…" he said with a light smile as he soon put his hand on Eddy's shoulder "Oh Eddy, I already hear wedding bells."

"Come on Double D!" Eddy said as he soon covered his friends mouth "Look I-I don't want to be crushing on that Chie girl alright, mostly 'cause I don't think I….NO look you CAN'T say this to anyone, you got it sockhead!"

"Eddy, I'm sure if you told Miss Satonaka she'd understand and-"

"SWEAR!"

"A-Alright Eddy I swear I won't tell Miss Satonaka anything h-honest!"

"Good...keep it that way…" he soon walked out to see everyone again as Double D soon followed, they soon saw the bus stop by and then Eddy walked over and then paid for the others to take their seats, Double D soon sat down as Eddy sat next to him, he kept on staring at Chie, who was sitting down with Yukiko, she was chatting with her about something, but couldn't really make what she was talking about.

Rise was sitting down as Ed soon walked over and sat next to the Pop star, he gave her a goofy smile as he kept on staring at her for a while.

"Ed is really happy Rise!" He said "I get to sit next to you, oh boy, I'm just really happy, oh oh do you wanna see my pudden skin collection tomorrow?!"

"Uhh…" Rise tried her best not to freak out, he was her biggest fan after all "Th-that's nice Ed but I-I don't think we'll have time, since we are getting a tour of your home and all, r-right Double D?"

"Actually" Double D said "I scheduled every single Detail on what we'll be looking at here in peach creek, but we're only going to sections of our home, so we might have time to visit the Cul-de-sac."

"Oh...perfect…" Rise said as she slumped down and sighed deeply.

The bus soon started moving as Naoto sat down by herself, as Double D saw this, he Decided to sit next to the junior detective and give her a calming smile.

"Are you alright Naoto san?" he asked "You seem very distant with the others, is something wrong?"

"Oh Eddward san…" She said as she looked away "No I'm fine, I'm just...not as sociable as the others...I hope you understand, I'm not trying to avoid you or them, I just have a lot in my mind is all, I hope you understand…"

"I don't think I do, would you mind and elaborate for me?"

"No offence but...I don't think I should tell you what's going on right now…"

Double D soon sighed as he soon looked away from the detective and back at the others, he smiled seeing them all get along so well, he felt as if Naoto didn't want to participate in her friends, little did he know, she was thinking about the case, one of the missing victims was born here in peach creek, and was related to Eddy, she needed to find a way on how to talk to Eddy about what he knows about his brother, this was going to be difficult , but she had a job to do.

"Oh it looks like we're here already!" Double D said as he soon stood up and ran to the front "Alright now everyone the school in Inaba made sure to leave your clothes and accessories back at the hotel, you should be getting your bags as soon as you reach the entrance."

"Thanks Double D!" Yosuke said as he soon walked out of the bus to check out the Hotel, it was a Decently wide and tall building, with Yellow and Red color schemes, it had three spinning doors and a bellhop with their things

"Hello there sir" The Bellhop said "You're the winner of the contest I presume?"

"Yep, and these are my friends!" Yosuke said as the others greeted the Bellhop

"Alright then, Allow me to show you all your rooms for the next five months." He said Cheerily as he opened the door for them and entered the hotel.

"Well gentlemen" Said Double D "lets go and help our friends into their ho-" As Double D was going to finish, he was soon Interrupted by eddy who took all of Chie's bags and started to lift them all.

"H-Here Ch-Chie...let me help you out…!~" Eddy said as he began sweating and smiled at the brown haired girl.

"Uhh...thanks Eddy, that sure is nice of you." She said giving the boy a thankful looking smile

"Oh yeah, score one for Eddy~" He said to himself

"What was that?" She asked

"Uhh I mean...HEY L-LETS GET THIS TO YOUR ROOM!" He said as he started to run but soon tripped and fell onto the floor.

"Oh dear…" Double D said as Ed soon picked up all of the Investigation teams bags, giving the bellhop an easier time as he soon gave everyone their room numbers

"Aw yeah, King size bed for me!" Yosuke said as he soon ran up the Escalator, waiting for the others to follow.

"Ah man finally!" Kanji said as he stretched a bit "I need to get some shut eye anyway, got a big day tomorrow and everything."

"Ahh, I can't wait to see all the pretty girls here~" Teddie said as Double D soon sighed.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon Teddie…" he said as teddie soon groaned in displeasure.

"Well thats just boring…" Teddie said kicking the floor and pouting as the escalator soon came down and opened for the guests to enter and take them to their hall.

"Oh Chie chan." Yukiko said "I was thinking when we get to our rooms, we could eat my special lunches I made for everyone."

"Oh Oh! Lunches!?" Ed said as he soon dropped everyones bags "can I get one, Huh can I!?"

"Sorry Ed kun." Yukiko said with a slight giggle "I made lunches just for my friends, I'll try and-"

"Ed can have mine!" Yosuke said with a smug grin as he soon gave Ed his lunch that Yukiko gave to him.

"Oh thanks Yosuke!" Ed said as he soon opened the lid and then saw purple fog come out of the mess of food Yukiko made.

"Yosuke! How could you!" Yu said as he soon saw Ed dig in to Yukiko's food, and surprisingly Ed wanted Seconds.

"Yummy, that tastes great!" Ed said with a big grin on his face.

"W-Well…" Yukuko said in surprise "Thank you Ed kun, b-but that was suppose to be for Yosuke, is there something you're trying to say Yosuke kun?"

"Of course not, I-I uuh….just ate too much while we were on the last train over here!"

"Well..at least someone likes my cooking" Yukiko said as Ed soon starts gobbles up all of the lunches Yukiko made for her friends

"E-Ed...thats mean...you should have let us eat it!" Yu said as he looked a bit upset, but soon winked at Ed for eating the lunch

"Yeah Ed...N-Not cool…" Kanji said as he too winked at the lump.

"Do you guys have something in your eyes?" he asked as he ate everyone elses food in one gulp

"Ed!" Double D said as he sighed deeply and bowed to everyone "I-I apologize everyone for Ed's Behavior"

"Oh I-Its alright Double D!" Chie said reassuringly

"Yeah!" Said Rise "We uuh...w-weren't that hungry anyway!"

"Well…" Yukiko sighed "If it's alright with them, then it is for me, so don't worry Ed kun."

"Well it's getting late" Double D said as he soon "So I think it'd be best if we go back to our homes right gentlemen?"

"Yeah yeah.." Eddy Said as he soon walked over to his friend as he groaned "Man, I really wanted to help that girl out some more…"

"Mmm, I wonder if Yukiko's gonna make me some more of that yummy purple stuff!?" Ed Said with Excitement as he followed his friends out of the Hotel.

"Well gentlemen" Said Double D "We'll be back tomorrow around 7:30 AM so we must get some sleep soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Yu was laying down in his bed as he stared at the ceiling, he was thinking a lot about Nanako and hoping Dojima was at least looking after her more, but more importantly he hoped that what Naoto heard was false with her investigation, as well as her lead

"The midnight channel…" Yu said to himself "Here too…?"


End file.
